


Should I or Should I Not

by Smowen



Series: The Secret Spot [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Discussing Feelings, M/M, Sex Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowen/pseuds/Smowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to The Secret Spot. Stiles is conflicted on if he should go meet Derek that night. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I or Should I Not

                The next day seemed strangely ordinary from what had happened the previous night.  Stiles was a little concerned that maybe he shouldn’t go and meet Derek.  If that had been the beginning of what he was going to continue on tonight, Stiles didn’t know if he was ready.

                He had never had a real relationship before and he didn’t even know if Derek was going to go for the “relationship” talk or if he was only interested in the physical stuff.  Stiles knew Derek wasn’t heartless and he also knew no matter how hard Derek acted he was still a normal person with feeling, hopefully.  He wouldn’t just sleep with Stiles for the fun of it would he?

                “Hey Stiles what’s up?” asked Scott to his buddy.  Normally Stiles would jump right in and start talking to Scott in the morning ride to school but all he did was concentrate on something.  “Hey is everything alright?” Scott finally asked while gently putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

                Stiles jumped in his seat gaining a new bruise from the whiplash from his seat belt.  “Dude are you okay?  All I did was touch you.” Stated a concerned Scott.

                For once Scott was actually concerning himself in Stiles’ little world with the one thing Stiles’ didn’t want to mention to him.  How would Scott react to finding out Stiles and Derek kissed.  Multiple scenarios passed through Stiles’ head in the few seconds Scott had paused for his answer.  It wasn’t till a specific situation popped up in his head.  What if Derek and Stiles did things and Scott found out and felt betrayed.  Stiles would have if Scott hadn’t told him about his wolf powers.  It was better to rip off the band aid quick he thought.

                “Scott Derek and I kissed last night and we might be doing more tonight.” Stiles said in one long breath.  He didn’t know if he should be relieved or scared but maybe Scott could at least give him constructive advice.

                Scott looked at Stiles like he had just told him Allison was breaking up with him; shock and disbelief.  Then he took a whiff of the poor boy sitting next to him preparing for the worst situation possible.

                Scott closed his eyes as if possibly to pretend this wasn’t really happening and he sat back in his seat.  After a short pause of silence Scott asked “So, do you love him?”

                “What? Um No well I don’t know.  Everything happened so fast and quite frankly I’m not even sure if I should go tonight to meet him.  I don’t know if I’m ready to go _that_ far.  You know?  What do you think I should do?”  Stiles asked clearly needing some strong best friend advice.

                Scott sat for literally 3 minutes with this intense look of concentration that looked very similar to Stiles’ face earlier.  “In my perspective I would wait.  But if you love him then that’s a whole other story.” Scott paused and took a nice long breath to finish with “Just remember that Derek has had experience so wear a condom” and with that he existed the vehicle without looking back.

                Did he really just say that, thought Stiles.  “wait up so your cool if Derek and I just randomly hook up?” he said jogging to catch up to Scott.

                “I don’t know man.  Look you always keep an open mind to everything I get involved with.  You support me completely and well I want to support you in something too.  Sure Derek is a jerk and I would probably talk with him before just giving in and sleeping with him, but if you do no judgments.”  Scott told his friend.  He really only wanted Stiles’ happiness. 

                “Wow.  Thanks I guess.” Stated Stiles a little surprised but feeling a little better over what possibly could be happening tonight.

                They walk in first period and Stiles sees Danny.  This gives him an idea.  “Hey Danny, um I need some advice that would probably come more informed from you than others.”

                “Sure.  I’ll do my best but can’t promise it’ll be what you want to hear.” He said.

                “It’s cool. Um, if you recently found yourself attracted to a guy and he basically asked you to meet for a booty call but you’ve known him for a while would you go?”

                Danny took a long breath and then looked at Stiles.  “Depends on how I felt for the guy.”

                “Let’s say you’re not sure.” said Stiles.

                “Hm.  I wouldn’t do anything till I was positive.  That and if I knew he could be trusted with my feelings.”

                Stiles just nodded along taking in the advice.  “Thanks dude.”  Danny returned with a “no problem” and went on with talking with a neighboring student leaving Stiles to think some more.

                He really should wait.  So that’s what he decided to do.  He decided that after school he would go and talk to Derek.  He might be waiting on the sex but the talk was something he really shouldn’t delay, as much as he knew Derek would want too.

                Luckily the day seemed to pass by quickly, probably because he was so nervous about the talk he couldn’t really concentrate.  Sometimes he would start daydreaming what having sex with Derek Hale would be like, but then he would realize where he was and snap out of it.  He kept the night before on replay in his mind as he remembered the intense stair of Derek his closeness to when he sniffed Stiles, and how unbelievably hard and strong he had been thrusting Stiles into his jeep enough to tip it just a little.

                Soon the last bell rang and Mr. Harris called out to the rest of the class “And that concludes the test review for Monday.  Read over your notes and look over those sections and you will have no problems with this exam.” He stated and began picking up his things.  Great now Stiles might fail his next exam because he was thinking about a guy who probably isn’t even freaking out over tonight.

                He just had to breathe.  He would ask Scott for his notes later and everything will turn out alright.  As long as a certain sour wolf didn’t randomly jump him tonight as he’s trying to say to said wolf that he wasn’t ready.

                Soon classes ended and it was time to start heading out, as Stiles began driving, anxiety slowly moving through him.  He soon found himself turning around and heading towards home.  He couldn’t do this.  It was just too much too soon. 

                He was glad his dad had been working late that day because Stiles didn’t need to complete questioning of his father while he was home.  He could talk to him tomorrow but at the moment his bed seemed to be a good place to hide as he made sure all the windows and doors were locked he took off his shoes and curled up underneath the covers.

                The last thing Stiles remembered before falling to sleep in the safety of his warm bed was the clock light on his radio showing 4:00.  Then there was rapping at his window.  Stiles looked up at his clock again.  By now the outside had grown dark and the radio light now stood with a 12:42 looking back at him. 

                He then looked at his window and saw a dark figure kneeling at it.  Stiles slowly eased back in to his blankets when the rapping returned more forcefully.  In order to save him window from being broken Stiles rolled out of bed and walked to his window.

                He paused at the sight of the dark figure.  It was Derek looking quite pissed off.  Stiles tried to think but nothing was coming to his brain so did what any scared teen age boy would do in a situation such as this.  Stiles yelled from the safety of inside his room “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

Derek glared back at him and simply answered without yelling “What do you think?  Let me in before someone thinks I’m a robber and calls the police.”

“Tell me in specifics on what you’re doing here?” said Stiles still unable to open the window.

“Jesus Stiles I want to know why you didn’t come to the spot now open up before I break the window!” he said with his imposing tone.

“Okay okay…” Stiles answered while undoing the latch running to the opposite side of his room grabbing his comforter and wrapping himself in it like a mummy.

Derek slid the window open and stepped inside watching the boy as he hurried to get as far away from Derek as possible.  “Stiles I’m not going to hurt you.” He simply told Stiles a bit annoyed by the boy’s antics.

“I know. I’m… cold.” He said hidden behind a wall of fabric.  Derek leaned back against the window and just looked at the boy.  He was obviously frightened and Derek wasn’t exactly sure why.  Any other time Derek threatened the boy but never got him to even get his heart racing.  The one time he wants to talk the boy runs away to the nearest bed. 

Derek sighed.  “Stiles will you unwrap yourself so we can talk.  I’ll stay all the way over here if you really want me too.” He said ready to rip the blanket off of him by force.

Stiles slowly eased out so half of his body was uncovered, the upper half.  “Okay what?” asked a fidgeting Stiles under the intense stare of Derek.

“Why didn’t you come tonight?” Derek practically spit at Stiles.  He continued to glare and when Stiles’ just adjusted his blanket and shrugged his shoulders Derek scratched the back of his head.

“Dammit Stiles if you didn’t want to continue you could’ve just said.  I just figured you wanted to because yesterday your body was saying yes in every sense of the word, but fine.  If you don’t want to we can forget this ever happened.” Derek said while turning around about to leave.

“I did like it.” Said Stiles in a mumbled whisper that anyone but a wolf would be able to hear.

Derek turned back “Then why-”

“Just because you may like something doesn’t mean you’re ready for it.  I’m only 17 years old!  I’ve never even been kissed till last night and I don’t want to just hop into bed with a guy who probably won’t care about it in the morning okay.  I was taught better than that.” He said in an upset rush.  His cheeks were red and he could even feel his eyes start to water as he held back the urge to punch the experienced older bastard in front of him.  Even if he did punch him it would only hurt his hand, thought Stiles.

Derek looked at the poor boy, his hands clenching the blanket obviously trying not to yell and trying to find a way to make his feeling known to Derek while holding on to some dignity. 

Derek sighed.  “So that’s why you didn’t come.” He sad sounding actually relieved.  He even started to chuckle as he tried not to laugh out loud,

“Great I’m glad you find my vulnerability so funny.” Stiles stated with sharp sarcasm.

Derek stopped laughing but still had a small smirk on his face said “ Stiles come here” as he moved his fingers in the motion that followed suit.  Stiles just shook his head back and forth and stayed put.  “Stiles.”  Derek said in a darker tone that stated don’t you dare make me move from this spot.

Stiles still refused to budge so Derek stood up from his wall position walked over to Stiles, grabbed the blanket and pulled the boy into a hug.  “I don’t want to force you or rush you. I just wanted to talk and if you wanted to, well then we could continue, but not until after our talk.”  Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

“So you weren’t going to jump me and have your way with me even if I had cried out no and stop?” asked a calming Stiles.

Derek leaned back from the boy with a what-the-fuck look and answered “Stiles I’m not a rapist unless you count having sex with a minor, but I have yet to do that so I’m still very much not a rapist.”

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.  A very content smile and leaned back into Derek’s body “Good then I’m okay if we start being boyfriends and Scott’s already said he’s cool so…”

“Wait your good with having a relationship and talking to Scott about it but you can’t even show up to our first date?” Derek asked skeptically at the boy in his arms.

Now it was Stiles’ turn to pull away and look at Derek questioningly.  “First date?” Stiles asked.

“Well yeah.  I figured since that’s where we see each other all the time we might as well have our first date there.  I even brought a picnic to have a moonlit dinner but did you show up? No, I felt like an idiot sitting there for 6 hours waiting on you.” He said staring at the boy who looked like he was a deer the headlights when a smile slowly creeped on his face that stated you-are-so-adorable and he rammed his body up against Derek as the blanket fell away and he hugged the sour wolf of his close to him.

“I’m sorry Derek.  How about we reschedule for tomorrow.” He asked as Derek held him a little tighter. 

“Fine, but if your late I’ll be eating all the food.”

“It’s a date!” said a now blissful Stiles.

* * *

I have posted this fanfiction on my Fanfiction.net accound under SMOWEN1 just to let others know.


End file.
